


The All Mother

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Car Sex, Cop Fetish, Couch Cuddles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deputy | Judge joins Project at Eden's Gate, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Flashbacks, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinktober 2019, Lazy Sex, Light Bondage, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple kinks, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Possessive John Seed, Pre-Poly, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rook finds her place within the cult, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Touch-starved Jacob Seed, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, Watching Someone Sleep, What Was I Thinking?, children seeing things they shouldn’t be, creepy joseph seed, its not my fault if you do it is marked as explicit, jealous faith seed, please don’t read it any of the tags will upset you, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: *THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION*A pregnant and scared Deputy, swallows her pride and surrenders herself in hopes of saving her child. The idea of a pregnant Rook gives the Father some rather sinful ideas about her purpose in the project.Aka, the brothers deem Rook a good breeder for the next generation of Peggies.**Warning; Please don't read if any of the tags upset or offend you, it will not be my fault if you do. it is marked as explicit for a reason. This is for Kinktober and has been requested but they wish to remain anonymous.**For updates on my writing status please check out my profile. It explains in a little more detail as to why I'm not posting anything as of late. But in short, I am still active and would love to hear from you. Xx





	The All Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy. Again if any of the tags upset or offend you please do not read. You have been warned, this isn't for kids. 
> 
> my requests are open at the moment feel free to comment down below.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anything triggers you please stop reading. This chapter had been significantly updated as of the 18th of January 2020. Going from 400 words to 1660 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. Please stop reading if anything triggers you. That said I don't think there is anything bad within this chapter, but they will get progressively worse, so consider this your warning if you will.

This was far from what Rook thought might happen to her when she surrendered herself in hopes of saving her unborn child's life. 

At first, they had been surprisingly normal. Well as normal as they could be given the situation they were all in. Faith, bless her, helped Rook with morning sickness, and the ridiculous back pains, (that had arrived way too early for anyone's liking). Always there beside her with kind delicate touches and soft loving whispers of assurance, every time she emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. 

John, given that he had literally no experience with little ones, helped with finding supplies for the babies. Everything from cute velvet bonnets to pacifiers to a self rocking crib of all things. Always trying and offering to help with things he knew nothing about. But the thought was what counted. 

Jacob, shockingly but somehow not at the same time, planned all her meals out so that she was getting the perfect amount of protein, carbs, and vitamins every day. 

Joseph, however, distanced himself, something about it not being safe for him to be near a child. It was Jacob who later explained that Joseph had previously had a child who he regrettably killed, on order of the voice. He further explained that the whole family was concerned and honestly rather scared, that the voice would ask him to make another sacrifice, that he would be forced to kill her babies as he'd done to his own. And to say that didn't scare her to the core would be one of the biggest lies she ever told. 

But regardless of all the attention, they paid her, doting around like helicopters parents, Rook was incredibly lonely. Yes, faith was there in the morning when the morning sickness hit the worst, but the moment her stomach settled down, she was passing her on to the small group of Chosen assigned to protect her, with orders to help her down the stairs for breakfast. But Jacob and Joseph had already left the ranch by then, given the fact that she was getting up at around nine, and that Jacob started his 'workday' at some ungodly hour, Joseph being no better. And John, although he was there when she woke up and very kindly cooked her breakfast every morning, following Jacob's stupidly specific instructions of how much of this and that. He was gone the moment she was finished, kissing her on the forehead and running out the door to begin his day of torture. 

The first week was fine, given that she was settling in and had so much to explore. And when she did get bored she hid from her Chosen, only to see their faces when they began to panic and realized that couldn't find her. She always made herself known right before they called any of the Seeds, not wanting to test their patience just yet. No matter how nice they were being to her. But after a while, the empty rooms just felt... well empty.

* * *

It was halfway through her fourth week of staying with the psychotic family at Seed Ranch, sometime within the witching hour when Joseph snuck his way into her bed. She was fast asleep, dreaming of her future children and what type of life they'd have when he'd shown up and slipped under the covers beside her. He lay still as stone when she began to stir, instinctively moving to shield her stomach, subconsciously knowing someone was in the room with her. When he realized that she wasn't going to wake up, Joseph curled his body around her significantly smaller one, mirroring her actions and placing his large hand on her small bump, gently cupping the plush skin of her tummy. 

Rook was stirred from her beautiful dream by the sound of Jacob whisper-yelling threats to his brother. Looking like he was ready to pounce and protect her the moment his brother showed a single sign that he was going to harm her. She was shocked, to say the least, frozen in her place for a moment or two before her head clicked into gear, quickly scrambling from the bed in a matter of seconds and seeking comfort and protection in the mountain of a man, stood in her bedroom doorway. From the cold air in the room, Rook could tell exactly where Joseph had been touching her, a 'lovely' heat left in his place. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel him pressed up against her. Joseph, however, was slower to get out of the bed, (thankfully still fully clothed, including his shirt), either unaffected or unconcerned with Jacob's words. Shockingly though he did seem slightly upset with Rook's reaction to finding him in her bed. 

He'd seen Jacob like this only once before, although that was many years ago when their mother was pregnant with John. If his memory was correct, their father was in a drunken rage wielding a knife at the time. How that and the situation they were in now where anything alike, he had no clue. Regardless, he knew not to aggravate Jacob any more than he already had. 

"I honestly wasn't going to hurt her in any way, brother. The voice has told me of her purpose, of her place within our flock, within our family and I just couldn't resist, not for a moment longer. I'm sorry if I scared you, Rook. That was not my intention, not even in the slightest. I just wanted to be closer to you and the children. To feel you creating life beneath my hands. You will truly make a wonderful _mother_". 

The hidden meaning to his last sentence was lost on her, but not on his brother, if the raised eyebrows and shocked look in his eyes was anything to go by. Although Joseph doubted he knew the full extent of what he suggesting. But his assumptions couldn't be too far of the truth, he concluded that his brother most likely thought that Rook would take a herald type role, maybe someone the younger members could go to considering her age. He wasn't wrong, but there would be so much more to it than that. She would be the literal mother, to the children of New Eden. 

Jacob softly told Rook to get back into her bed before he escorted his brother out of the ensuite room into the hallway of the ranch and locked the door behind them, an extra security measure in case anything like this ever happened again. Their commotion was enough to wake the other two siblings in the house. Almost giving the oldest two a fright with how quiet they approached. Faith held a worried, almost scared expression on her face, looking frantically between the brothers, John was no different, except he voiced his concerns. 

"Did... Has... Is there something wrong with the babies. More back pains? Morning sickness? Cramps? Bleeding? Do we need the doctor? An OB?"

He gasped, almost daring himself to ask. There silence only scaring and concerning him further. He continued in a hushed panicked whisper.

"Oh god is she miscarrying?" 

"No, John. She's fine" 

Jacob was quick to comfort his brother, a strong hand on his shoulder leading them away from Rook's door, and further down the hallway, Joseph and Faith following silently behind. Until eventually he guided john into the upstairs study. A place they usually sat as a family and enjoyed a drink together. A place where they held family meetings, where they decided on what outposts to take back, which Chosen to place in which regions, and many other things to do with the project and the people within it. 

The room was decorated beautifully, with floor to ceiling bookshelves on either side of the room, a massive window opposite the door with a nice little bench covered in soft plush pillows underneath it. A dark oak desk placed before the window, in the perfect spot where natural light could reach it. In the center of the room was a bearskin rug, surrounded by real leather armchairs, five of them to be exact, four in an evenly spaced out semi-circle before the desk and the fifth one sat behind the desk, so very obviously Joseph spot. 

The seeds were quick to take their allocated seats. A bottle of whiskey already on the table, a glass poured for each of them. After a ridiculously long moment of silence, John decided to break it. 

"So, are we going to talk about Rook or?" 

He looked to Jacob expecting him to be the one to start talking, given that he was the one to usher them into the room. Realizing the look he was getting he nodded to joseph indicating that he was the one who was going to lead this meeting. Joseph cleared his throat, loosened the collar of his shirt, and took a sip of his drink, before addressing the elephant in the room. 

"Brothers. Sister. After weeks of asking for guidance, the voice has spoken to me. Revealed the truth behind the reason for Rook being sent to us in the delicate state that she is in. Revealed her purpose within the project. And finally revealed her place within our family. She is to be the mother as I am the father". 

"Oh, this is wonderful, what lovely news". 

Faith beamed. Her smile pulled tight, showing off her pearly white teeth, a soft shine in her eyes, as she looked at her brothers not caring that their smiles weren't as big. That's not to say that they weren't pleased with the news but they were smart enough to know that there was much more in store for them. That this was the tip of the iceberg so to say. Jacob looked away from the insufferable girl, downing his drink in one, before pouring himself another, larger glass. Lord knows he was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a comment and a kudo. I love suggestions if you have any, no matter how weird they maybe. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, sorry if this has upset anyone or triggered anyone. you have been warned so please no hate if you have been offended or upset.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a gift swap with me just ask down in the comments, I'm hoping that this will help me get out of my writer's block.


End file.
